1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sound suppression and acoustical privacy in architectural structures. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to an acoustic seal for electrical outlet boxes installed in architectural separations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, architectural separations such as partitions are intended to create acoustical privacy for individuals by producing confidentiality for conversations in the rooms on either side. These separations are rated for their “transmission loss” as measured under laboratory conditions. In actual practice, openings are field-cut or built into the separations, such as for recessed electrical outlet boxes. Openings for outlet boxes are seldom precisely cut such that gaps result around them. These gaps produce “flanking paths” for air-borne sound that severely compromises the transmission loss intended for the separation. The sound that invades through a flanking path comes through the openings no matter what is done with the separation. Applicant submits that this issue needs to be addressed if adequate levels of privacy and confidentiality are to be attained.